lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Cop Academy (Sly Guy NEXT)
Cop Academy is the first episode of Sly Guy NEXT. It is scheduled to be shown on Frick TV on March 9, 2019 as a sneak peek preview for the Sly Guy NEXT TV series, part of The Sly Guy Presents. Synopsis Officer Lawson trains the crew to become police officers due to the rise of criminal activity in Wikia. Meanwhile, a prisoner wants revenge on Lawson. Characters Prominent Characters * RealGameTime * Abby * Fricksy Business * Violet * Officer Lawson * Professor Magnesium * Spot * ChibiTime Speaking Characters * The Worker Character Debuts * Johnny Badsberg Costume Debuts * Pajama GameTime * Cop GameTime * Cop Abby * Cop Fricksy Business * Formal Lawson * Cop Violet * Cop Magnesium * Police Dog Spot * Cop ChibiTime * Formal Lawson * Burrito Factory Worker Locations * Burrito Factory * Convenience Store * Eastwood Farms * FANDOM County Prison * FANDOM Cop Academy * FANDOM Police Department * GameTime and Fricksy Business' Apartment * Howdy's Donuts * Lettermark Gas Station * National United Holdings Bank Title Card Variation * The Sly Guy NEXT logo is shown but a police light is shown in the middle of the Sly and NEXT parts of the logo flashing lights in both directions while rotating. The logo also has red, white, and blue spray paint all over itself. Transcript GameTime and Fricksy’s apartment is shown and inside, GameTime (wearing pajamas) is opening the refrigerator to find something for him and Fricksy to eat. GameTime: Let’s see what we have here... GameTime looks through the refrigerator but only sees a package of microwavable burritos. GameTime: Welp, I guess it’s burritos for breakfast then. GameTime is microwaving burritos for him and Fricksy. GameTime presses a few buttons on the microwave and the microwave heats the burritos up. Suddenly, the burritos explode in the microwave but GameTime doesn’t seem to care. GameTime: Hey Fricksy, burritos are ready! Fricksy is shown entering the room (also wearing pajamas). Fricksy: Oh nice... What the?! GameTime, did you overheat them again? GameTime looks at the burritos and it's obvious that they exploded when put in the microwave. GameTime: No. At least, the microwave didn't blow up when I used it... unlike some else here who used it. Fricksy: Hey, you know that I didn't wear glasses when using the microwave that time. Without them, I'm basically blind. Let's go watch some TV. GameTime and Fricksy are eating burritos on a sofa while watching some show A news report interrupts the show. Announcer: We interrupt this program for breaking news! A gang of robbers broke into the National United Holdings Bank! The television shows a bunch of robbers exiting the bank holding bags of money. Announcer: Um, it doesn't look like police are on their way... or if they are doing anything at this point... like the past few months. Uh, we don’t currently have any information if the robbers will be stopped or not so... hmmm, how to extend this report. Uh.... here’s Violet with the weather! Violet is shown, who is not fully ready. Violet: WAIT A MINUTE, I'M NOT READY YET! I'M NOT READDDDDD-''' Announcer: Thanks, Violet. I guess. Now, I’m sure you all don’t really care about any of this so your regularly scheduled program is back so there. The news report is over and the show GameTime and Fricksy were watching before is back on. GameTime: What was that? Fricksy: It’s what’s been happening for the last few months. The news have been interrupting everyday in order to report some robbery or crime. That's all whats happening in Wikia. Just a bunch of crimes and theft. Aren't the police going to do anything about it? GameTime: Good thing they've only been interrupting TV stations only. Fricksy: Yeah, about that.... Flashback Fricksy is shown working on the computer using the internet. A breaking news report pops up out of nowhere which is a report on another robbery and Fricksy sighs. Fricksy is then shown going on the internet using his phone. A breaking news pops up out of nowhere which is a report on another robbery. Fricksy sighs again. Fricksy is finally shown in bed at the apartment. When he wakes up, a pop-up of a news report pops out of nowhere close to his face which is a report on another robbery. Fricksy is shown screaming in bed. Flashback ends. GameTime: Wait, you go on the internet when we're actually on the internet? Who does that? That’s like... '''Internetception. Fricksy ignores GameTime. Fricksy gets a phone call from Lawson on his phone. Fricksy answers it. Fricksy: Hey, Lawson. What's up? Lawson (on phone): Hey, Fricksy. I need you FANDOM Police Department. Round up the others and meet me there in the back near the Cop Academy training grounds. Fricksy: Why do you want us to meet you back there? Wait, you mentioned Cop Academy training grounds. Oh no. Are you going to train us to become cops? Lawson: Wait! Pfffttt, no! Well, maybe. Ok, fine. I am. Just don't forget to bring the others! I'll see you there, Fricksy. Fricksy: Ok, see ya. Fricksy hangs up on him. GameTime gets excited. GameTime: My life long dream of violating the law will finally come true! Fricksy: But you already violate the law in many ways. GameTime: Yeah, and now I can violate it as a cop! Fricksy goes to his room and gets dressed in his normal attire. GameTime: You go get the others cause I'm going to straight to the department! Woo! GameTime runs out of the apartment room. Fricksy: Uh, GameTime. You still have your pajamas on. GameTime runs back into the apartment room and puts on his normal attire. He then runs back out. Fricksy: (To himself) Let's see how many laws I break while participating in this, Fricksy. Fricksy walks out of the apartment room. Spot is shown in the apartment room. Spot: Good morning, guys. You both thought I was going to wake up late like usual but now I’m going back to my New Year’s Reso- He is the only person in his room. Spot: Where did everybody go? The room is silent. The crew (in training uniforms) are outside in the back of the FANDOM Police Department and in the Cop Academy training grounds. Lawson: Alright! Listen up, maggots! Magnesium: Uh, Lawson. The word, maggot, is actually used to refer to someone low in the military. Not in police training. Lawson: Shut it, four-eyes. Today, I will be training you all to become police officers and today will be the toughest day of your worthless lives. You can't do this as yourselves as you will fail your new responsibilites that way so I'm going to train you all how to be the best... like me! Abby: Lawson, you're clearly reading a script on your phone. Lawson is shown reading a script on his phone. Lawson: Uh, no. I was... um, actually using the internet on his phone. GameTime: Wow. Looks like there's someone else other than Fricksy who does it as well... Internetception. Fricksy: Oh, stop it! Lots of people uses their phones here in Wikia! It's a common thing to do here, idiot. GameTime: Yo, you wanna fight? Cause I'll fight, Fricksy! Fricksy: Pft... You don't have the nerve to do it. GameTime tackles Fricksy and Fricksy tries to defend himself by pushing GameTime back. ChibiTime: My money is on GameTime. And if I lose, then there goes all of my money. Violet: Nah, Fricksy is going to kick GameTime's butt. GO GET EM, FRICKSY! Officer Lawson blows his whistle. Officer Lawson: Alright, that's enough! You'll be able to roughhouse with each other later! GameTime and Fricksy both get up. GameTime: I mean, it's later so... Fricksy: Oh no... Abby: Ok, hold on a minute. Where's the rest of your police team? Lawson: They aren't apart of the police team anymore, Hartfield. Uh, they all retired a few months ago. We had a huge party and they all praised me of how great of a police chief I am. Spot arrives. Spot is tired from walking and is resting on the grass. Spot: Finally, I... found you... guys! Lawson: Spot, you are going to be apart of our new police team. Spot: Aw, what? Lawson: Alright, your training begins in a few minutes. Spot raises his hand. Lawson: Yes, Spot? Spot: Do I have to do this? Lawson: If you don't then the criminal activity in Wikia will become a even bigger problem. Justice doesn't serve itself. Lawson: Nah, that process is really complicated and it actually takes a lot longer than everyone thinks it does and c'mon. What's the worst that can happen? Fricksy: Litteraly everything can happen! You're trusting these jobs that require skill and experience to a bunch of normal civilians. Except Abby, she's the only one that has some kind of related training for this sort of thing. Lawson: Well, whatever. I can guardeentee you that by the end of this, you will be great police officers like me. Your training starts... The training grounds are shown. Lawson: Not here. Lawson: But your training starts... The crew are shown in a park playground. Lawson: Here. Magnesium: Lawson, I think the training grounds are more suitable for training than... here? Lawson: Well, you, new recruits, aren't ready for that kind of training yet but this will work. I mean, there's a ladder... Magnesium: It's broken. Lawson: A slide... Magnesium: That has vomit on it... Lawson: And that circle thingy got does you know... round and round when you use it. You know what, I don't care! It's good! I like it! It's good! Magnesium: That's called a roundabout and that does not have to do with police training whatsoever. Lawson: I'm the chief and I decide where we all train at and I say we train here! I mean, look! There's even one of those rock back and forth thingies that looks just like a police car! Magnesium: Lawson, that thingy is a spring rider. GameTime: I fine whatever we train at. As long as I get a weapon or something to abuse! Lawson: Enough comments! Let's get to training! Lawson blows the whistle and orders the crew to train at different sections at the playground in a montage. The process of them training scares children. Lawson is also teaching them about police workings. After a while, they finally finish. Lawson: You all are ready. The crew are back but inside the police department. Lawson: Alright! It's time for weapons! Everybody grab some! Abby grabs a gun, ChibiTime grabs a baton, and Fricksy grabs a knife. GameTime finally gets a umbrella, much to his dissatisfaction. Violet: Ooh, what's this one? Violet grabs one. Lawson: That weapon is a taser. It shocks- Violet accidentally shocks Lawson and he collapses to the floor. Magnesium: Violet, what are you doing?! If you really want to shock someone to a full extent, use my electroshock rod which shocks someone twice as hard as that taser! Magnesium gives the rod to Violet. Violet: Ooooo! Lawson: No, wait! Wait! Wait! Dynamo, don't shock me with that! And Magnesium, do you actually create anything that isn't highly dangerous?! Magnesium: Uh, I made a regular shoe shiner. But, yeah. It's also highly dangerous. ChibiTime is getting attacked by the shoe shiner. ChibiTime: Help, it wants to completely shine me! Lawson gets a call from the police department phone. Lawson then gets calls from all around Wikia. Afterwards, he hungs up. Lawson: Alright, everyone! It's time to roll out! ChibiTime and Violet, you go to Eastwood Farms! Fricksy and GameTime, go to Howdy's Donuts! Abby and Magnesium, you guys are on parking ticket duty, since that's the only job that is left! Spot: Oooo, do I get a task? Lawson: What, no! You're a police dog! You only help out when you're needed! Spot: Oh. Spot: But that's so boring! Lawson: Uh, then guard this illegal chemical. And whatever you do, don't eat it. Lawson gives the chemical to Spot. Spot: ALRIGHT! Abby: Wait, what are you going to do? Lawson: I'm just going to stay here and... do some paperwork. Yeah, that's right. Do some paperwork. Abby: Ok, then. Abby: I guess? Lawson: Take the police cars in front of the department and go! ChibiTime and Violet take a police car and Abby and Magnesium take other. There are no more cars left. Fricksy: There's no more police cars left! What are you going to do? GameTime: Hmmmm... I got a idea. GameTime and Fricksy go back to the apartment and get GameTime's car keys. They then buy spray paint and a headlight from a random store. They then paint GameTime's Road Rusher car with the spray paint and attach a headlight on. '' GameTime: This bad boy looks even better than when I stole it at that rental shop! Let's drive. ''They then ride off. GameTime: Oh, wait! I need to make one stop! GameTime crashes the car into a burrito factory. Fricksy: What the heck? What did you just do that? Why are we even here?! GameTime: Cause I want to stop to steal, I mean, borrow burritos. I'm hungry and besides, who is going to stop two guys in cop uniform in a cop car? Fricksy: Ok, fine. But let's steal them fast. GameTime and Fricksy Business steal a bunch of burritos from a burrito factory with a bunch of workers including The Worker watching from a distance. The Worker (in a burrito factory worker outfit): Should we do something about it? Generic Burrito Factory Worker: Nah, the burritos are expired anyway. Fricksy: You know, this is kind of wrong to do this. GameTime: Hey, remember what Lawson told us. Flashback Lawson: You're all cops now and if you really need something when on a mission, then just do it. Because whatever you're doing is probably in some way benefitable to the mission. Also, you can crash into buildings because you're a cop! Flashback ends. Fricksy: Alright, let's get out of here! Wait, can I make one quick stop before we go to our destination? GameTime nods to Fricksy and they drive off. They then crash into another location and steal stuff. Violet and ChibiTime are shown driving a cop car. ChibiTime: Hey, did you see that? Violet: See what? ChibiTime: That person was littering on the ground! Violet: So what? Violet: Many people litter on the ground and people don't do anything these days. ChibiTime: We should go talk to him! Violet: But what about Lawson's orders? ChibiTime: Littering is one of the reasons why global warming exists. Just do it, Violet! Violet: Pretty sure it isn't but alright, Chibs. ChibiTime is throwing the person in a jail cell. Violet: I hope you enjoy time in the big house! Person: Wait! I didn't do anything wrong! Huh, it's actually kind of comfy in here! ChibiTime and Violet walk out of the prison. Violet: I think we did the right thing back there. ChibiTime: Yeah, that person was yelling back when we asked him about his action. Violet: I'm so glad Lawson taught us that. Flashback Lawson: If you see a person littering, ask them to kindly throw out their garbage in a nearby trash can! But if they refuse, use force. Flashback ends. Violet: Hey look, someone else is littering! ChibiTime: Not on our watch! ChibiTime and Violet run towards him. Abby and Magnesium are putting parking tickets to cars. Abby: This is so boring... but we have to do what Lawson ordered us to do. Magnesium: Agreed. Some action or situation of some kind is much needed right now. Abby: Hey, I think a robbery is happening over there! A robber with a mask is robing a gas station. Abby: We should go there and help out! Magnesium: But Lawson's orders?! We should follow them instead of... Abby: Do whatever you want, Professor. I'm going in. Magnesium gets worried and follows Abby inside the gas station. Inside the gas station, the robber, holding the bag, is threatening the cashier. Robber: Put the money in the bag! Do it fast or you'll get it! Abby: Hey! Drop your weapon before I take action! Magnesium: Yeah, I'm with her! I mean, don't shoot me! I'm not doing anything now! Robber: Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do? Abby: This. Abby kicks the robber and the robber falls to the ground. They take him outside while the cashier sneak up to them. Abby: Wow. That was easy! We did it... well, I did it mostly but I guess, you were here too. Magnesium: Yeah! Woo! Abby throws Magnesium her gun. Abby: Hold my gun. I'm going to arrest this fool. Magnesium catches it but accidentally shoots it. The bullet hits a filling station which causes the gas station to be lit on fire and explode which results to a bunch of nearby cars including their car to be destroyed. Magnesium: Uh, oops. Abby: Professor, what did you just do? Magnesium: Uh, I may have accidentally pulled the trigger on your gun and it caused a reaction which resulted in everything around the gas station and itself to be blown up to shreds. Abby: Well, at least we catched the robber. The robber is leaving with all of the money from the cash register. Abby: Well, at least we did what Lawson taught us... Flashback Lawson: When you're on parking duty, DO IT. AND DO NOTHING ELSE! Flashback ends. Abby: Wait, we didn't do anything that he taught us. Cashier: Hey, um. You need to pay for all of this. Magnesium: Let's get out of here! Abby and Magnesium run away. Back at the prison, a very muscular imamate, Johnny Badsberg, is doing pull-ups in his prison cell. Johnny Badsberg: I'm coming for you, Lawson!!!! Person: Can you keep it down? I'm trying to relax and enjoy my time here. Back at the police department, Lawson is on his phone playing a game and the others come back. Lawson: Oh, you're back. Um, how did it go? GameTime: We didn't complete our mission. Violet: Yeah, same with us but we got some random guy instead. Abby: We skipped parking duty. Lawson: YOU ALL DIDN'T DO YOUR ORDERS?! Fricksy: We didn't. Lawson: WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL COULDN'T FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS! EVEN THE LAST TEAM I HAD WAS BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU AND THEY ALL LEFT BECAUSE OF... me. Magnesium: Wait, what? Lawson: They all didn't retire a few months ago and there was no party and they didn't all praised me of how great of a police chief I am. I'm the reason why they all left. Flashback Police Team (All together): We quit. Lawson: Wait a moment... Lawson drinks some of his coffee and then spits it all out. Lawson: WHAT?! Police Member #1: Yeah. You’re making us do all of the work and all you do is sit around and play on your phone. Like who even does that in the Internet? It’s like... internetception. Lawson is shown using his phone and he then shortly puts it away. Lawson: Huh? What was that? Police Member #1: This job is getting pretty stressful to me and with criminal activity rising in Wikia, I can’t even shut my eyes. I’VE BEEN AWAKE FOR 23 HOURS EVERY SINGLE DAY, CHIEF. Police Member #2: Yeah, the lessons that you teach us are completely moronic. Police Member #3: And what about that real training you promised us? You trained us at a playground! A kid's playground! We scared children there! Police Member #4: And I’m quitting because if I stay here, I would be the odd one out and I don’t want to be that person. Lawson: Well, what about that guy there? Police Member #2: He’s not apart of the police force. He’s just the janitor. Janitor: Ooo, can I quit too? Lawson: No, you can’t quit. Janitor: I’m doing it. Lawson: Don’t you dare drop that mop. Janitor is about to drop the mop. Lawson: Don’t you do it. Janitor is nearly there. Lawson: Don’t you do it. Janitor: Alright, fine. I’ll stay. Lawson: Finally! See, at least one person likes his jo- Janitor: Synch! Janitor drops his mop. Lawson: Ah, he did it. Lawson: Wait! Wait all of you gone, I have no one that will help me protect Wikia! Police Member #3: Then, get new recruits and start training them or here's an alternative: learn how to be a better and more serious boss! Police Member #4: C’mon guys, let’s go. This guy obviously doesn't care about us or his job. Totally not fit for this kind of responsibility. The Police Team and the Janitor go. Janitor: Finally, I can now get a job that will actually pay me money! A police dog is shown and is about to exit. Lawson: Oh no! Please, not you too. The police dog barks at him angrily, removes his collar and then runs out on two legs. Lawson: Well, I guess that's it then. A few months go by... Lawson is shown on his phone. Lawson: Man, criminal activity is getting worse and worse in Wikia. Too bad, there's nothing I can do about it... unless... Flashback ends. Lawson: They are all right about me. I'm just a person who isn't qualified to be in this sort of occupation. The introduction of inducting you all in the police team was just from my phone. ChibiTime: Yeah, that was pretty obvious. Lawson: Face it, I'm never going to be what everyone expects me to be: a good police chief. GameTime: Wait a minute... GameTime: I have a idea. Lawson: You do? GameTime: Yes. GameTime: You're trying to train us in the way you would train yourself which is terrible because you're terrible. Lawson: Uh... yeah. That's kind of mean but I guess so. GameTime: But you should train us our way. Lawson: I'm not following what you are saying. Fricksy: Basically, there's those movies where one character looks up to another one but that character says to the character "Don't do it like me, do it like you" and all that so what GameTime is trying to say is that you should train us in a way that we would like to be trained and how it reflects on our strengths and abilitties instead of training us to be a horrible police officer like yourself. No offense. Abby: You should also train yourself while you're at it. Lawson: Ok, that kind of makes sense. Not really but let's do it. Spot appears in the room. Spot: You guys, I'm sorry! I was really hungry and I ate the chemical.. wait, what's happening right now? Lawson: Instead of training you guys to fail like me, I'm training all of you to succed as yourselves. Spot: Uh, ok then! A training montage is shown with the characters using the real training grounds and obstacle course. Lawson is training the characters of what they are good at like GameTime with his sword and Abby with her bow and arrows. Lawson is teaching the characters good lessons and police job handling. Throughout the montage, Lawson is training himself with various police weapons and tricks to stopping crimes. Lawson: You are now ready. The crew go into police cars while GameTime and Fricksy take the Road Rusher. GameTime and Fricksy go to Howdy's Donuts and stops the robbery there. GameTime uses Excalifate to defend himself and his Phantom Underworld powers to capture the criminals and Fricksy writes them up and calucates their time in prison. '' ''ChibiTime and Violet arrests a person who was selling the illegal substance that Spot was given at Eastwood Farms. ChibiTime stops the criminal by tripping himself and Violet reports it on the news. Abby and Magnesium are shown fighting criminals at the United Nation Holdings Bank. Abby shoots arrows at the criminals to trap them and Magnesium uses a device to catch all of them. '' ''Spot and Lawson then shown handcuffing the criminal at the gas station earlier and putting him in their police car at a nearby convivence store. They are then seen talking to him in a good cop/bad cop manner with Lawson becoming a better police officer in the way and being nice to the criminal while Spot bites the criminal when refusing to say any details about his crime. Along the way, Lawson learns the responsibilities and duties of being a police chief. A montage of arrests are shown and the gang high-fiveand eat donuts that GameTime and Fricksy got from Howdy’s Donuts. Lawson: We did it everyone and we got free donuts too! The gang cheers. Johnny Badsberg is shown behind them. Johnny Badsberg: Johnny Badsberg is back everyone! And he thinks it's time to get rid of the FANDOM police force once and for all, starting with you, Lawson! The crew tries to stop him but he is too strong and pushes/punches them out of his way. He grabs Lawson and is about to punch but Lawson’s old police gang come and attack him, knocking him unconscious. Lawson: Wait, what?! Police Officer #1: Yeah. We want to be apart of the police force again. Lawson: But why all of a sudden? Police Officer #4: We saw that you trained these civilians to be great cops and we were wrong about you. Police Officer #2: You really have changed your ways, Lawson. We’re proud of that. Police Officer #3: And we just want to let you know that we’re sorry for what we said back a few months ago. Lawson: Oh. It’s ok. I haven’t been the best chief I can be but can you all give me a second chance? Police Officer #3: Yes. We all can. Police Officer #2: Can we use the training grounds this time around? Lawson: Heck yeah! I think it’s finally time to change my foolish ways and start being a better chief to you all. Police Officer #1: Aw yeah! I’m glad to be a cop again! Police Officer #4: Wait, what about those guys? Police Officer #4 points to the crew. Lawson: Oh yeah. All of you can return back to your normal lives but I’d like to thank you all for pushing me to do better at my job. Fricksy: No problem. I’m just glad that this cop thing is over and that constant news reports will be a thing of the past. Janitor is shown. Janitor: Can I get paid this time around? Lawson: Sure. Janitor: Yes! I love my job as a janitor! The police dog comes back. Lawson: Now we’re talking! The police dog is barking happily at Lawson. GameTime: You know, I’m glad we became cops. Fricksy: Yeah, I’m just glad that these constant news report interruptions are over. A breaking news report appears in front of GameTime. GameTime: Ahhhh! What the-? Aw man, what’s this one about? Announcer: Breaking news! The Sly Guy NEXT Studio has been robbed! GameTime: NOOOOOOO!!!!! The Sly Guy NEXT logo is shown but a police light is shown in the middle of the Sly and NEXT parts of the logo flashing lights in both directions while rotating. The logo also has red, white, and blue spray paint all over itself. A view of the littering person’s jail cell is shown. Person: Guys, can I come out now? I was starting to like this before but now I feel really uncomfortable! The gas station criminal from the episode is seen in the same jail cell. Next to the cell is another cell containing Johnny Badsberg. Johnny Badsberg: I will have my revenge, Lawson. Your foolish acts got me here and you will pay. A flashback is shown when Lawson (in his civilian attire) crashed his old car in another car. The collision caused other cars to crash into it making one big car destruction pile. When the police arrived, a non-buff Johnny is seen and Lawson tells the police that it was his car. Johnny is then seen arrested and moved into a jail cell. Johnny Badsberg: YOU WILL PAY, LAWSON!!!! Person: Can you keep it down a bit? I’m trying to complain about being here. Johnny Badsberg: Seriously, again? Robber: Yeah. He’s doing it again. Just ignore him. Trivia * This is the first episode where Crowley doesn't appears. Category:2019 Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:March Category:TV show episodes Category:Sly Guy NEXT Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Media focusing on Officer Lawson